Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons Sleepover One Shot
by The Girl with the Ice Powers
Summary: Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida are bored at their sleepover. Hiccup's having a party in the apartment a few floors down, and they decide to go. What happens when Elsa can't tell anyone who she likes? DRAMA! Jelsa, Merricup, and whatever Rapunzel x Flynn is.


Big Six Sleepover

One Shot

"I'm bored," Merida flopped down on her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, let's do something fun!" Punzie chirped.

"Um... Truth or dare?" I offered.

"No, we already did that."

"Charades?" I put in another idea.

"Been there, done that!"

"Then what ideas do you guys have?"

"Uh..." Merida was stumped.

"Ah hah!" Punzie said.

"Uh-oh, she's got that look on 'er face," Punzie threw a pillow at Merida, but missed.

"Guess who's apartment is a few floors down?"

"Oh great!" I groaned.

"Hiccup! And he's got a few other guys over. Shall we join them?" Merida's face was turning red.

"Hi-Hiccup?" She stuttered.

"Merida, you're as red as a tomato!" Me and Punzie laughed.

"Well Punzie, everyone knows you have a thing for Flynn and Jack!" Merida shot at her. Punzie turned a little pink. Then she turned to me.

"Well, what about Elsa? She never told us who she liked!" I blushed.

"Er, you guys don't know him!"

"Yeah right!" Merida threw a pillow at me. "You look at one of those boys in a way, I can just never tell who. All those boys're always together," She added the last sentence quieter, and looked thoughtful.

"Come on, you know who we like!" Punzie whined. "Pleease?" I shook my head. "Well then. We're going. I'll figure out who you like when we get there," she said confidently.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "I can't!"

Merida looked more confident too.

"It'll be fun!"

"Okay," I gave in.

Once we had changed into our regular clothes, we snuck downstairs. You could hear pop music thumping from inside Hiccup's apartment.

"Are they havin' a party?" Merida whispered.

"You don't have to whisper anymore," Punzie told her.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, here goes nothing!" Before any of us could change our minds and rethink it, Punzie opened the door. The music got louder, and the door thudded silently behind us.

"Okay, now what?" We were in a small room with a bench, coat rack, shelf with shoes in it, and multiple doorways.

"This way!" Punzie walked through a door, leading into a big living room, with table, TV, couch, and other furniture pushed to the sides of the large room.

"Wow, big for an apartment," I marveled. There was a disco colored lights machine on one side of the room, a guy playing pop music on his computer hooked up to a speaker, and snacks on the dining table that was pushed to the side. The room was full of people talking, eating, and dancing.

"There's Hiccup," Punzie whispered. She pushed Merida towards Hiccup. "Go talk to him!"

"What? I-"

"Hey Merida!" Hiccup noticed her.

"Hi Hiccup! Um, cool place!"

"Good luck," I murmured quietly as they walked away to talk.

"Now you," she looked at me up and down. "Just tell me who it is! C'mon Elsa, we've been friends for years!"

"Okay, fine! It's-"

"Hi Elsa, hi Rapunzel," I looked at Jack. His unruly white hair, well shaped face, nice- no, Punzie likes Jack, I can't betray her!

"Hey," Punzie says breathlessly.

"Hi," I say quietly. "I'm gonna go get a snack," I quickly add. "See you!" I walked away, heart sinking. It was the right thing to do, I told myself, munching on stale potato chips. I looked across the room, and didn't see anyone I was that good friends with. Merida was laughing at something Hiccup said, and Punzie- Punzie was holding Jack's hand. They were looking at each other, and I felt a lump in my throat. Now I didn't have any chance. "You should've stood up for yourself then!" I scolded myself silently. I quickly slipped outside of Hiccup's place unnoticed, and walked down the stairs, music fading in the background. When I got to the apartment garden outside, I breathed in the fresh air, not smelling of watered down punch and those sour cream onion chips that I hated. I was quiet on the outside, but inside, I was screaming at myself. I slowly turned my hand, leaving it by my side, and frost spread across a tree trunk. "Ugh!" I kicked it. I sat down next to the tree and finally, sleep took over.

I woke up, and I noticed someone sitting next to me. I jumped. "What are you doing Jack?"

"I rejected Punzie. She's mad," he said sadly. My heart seemed to beat faster. I felt bad for it, but excited too.

"Oh really? That's sad," Poor Punzie. "Yup, I guess I like someone else. What should I say to her? Should I wait?"

"Maybe a little, until Punzie's heart mends,"

"Oh." He was quiet for a little. "Wanna go back inside?"

"No, I like it out here,"

"Okay," I noticed there was still frost on the tree I blasted. Oh, shoot. "Heh, frost in October. Cold, huh?" I tried to fix my mistake. He blushed.

"Uh-huh. Weird. He looked at his phone. Ugh, text from Hiccup, needs help up there. Gotta go!" My heart sank again. Blew it.

"See you," I raised my hand half heartedly.

Later, after daydreaming, I went up to help Punzie. I realized she would be pretty heartbroken. I walked in the apartment. Looking at a clock in the entrance hallway, I saw it was 12:30. I was going to go into the living room where the party was, but I heard voices. I looked into a room to see Flynn and Punz talking. I smiled, and knew Punzie would be fine. I walked into the party room, and saw Jack. My chance. I had to do it now, and couldn't be a baby.

"Hey Jack, do you have a sec?"

"Sure," he was talking to a pretty redhead. "I'll be right back," he said to her. It was all I could do not to vomit and go back. When we were in the kitchen alone, I started talking.

"Jack, I really like you and don't know if you feel the same but that's okay because I thought I would hurt Punzie and I don't know!" I looked at my shoes.

"Elsa," he said softly. I looked up, and he put his lips against mine. They were soft and cool. I held his hand, and wanted to cry. I wasn't alone. He liked me too.

One month later

Jack and I were dating. Flynn and Punz were dating. Hiccup and Merida were dating. I didn't see my girlfriends as much, but we still were close. At first, Punz was a little unsure about me and Jack, but then she accepted it, and I love her for that. We were having a sleepover.

"Bored!"

"Again, Mer?"

"Ye have nothin' in this house, Punz!"

"Well, Hiccup's having a party downstairs," I mentioned.

"I'm in," Punz said.

"Yeah!" Merida cheered.

"Okay, but let's stick together this time," I said.

"Cool."

We walked downstairs to the party, hand in hand, and opened the door. The door shut, and the music played on.

Hey! Yeah, ANOTHER Jelsa one shot. Am I crazy? Maybe. But also NEEDED to write this, and brush up on my one shot skills. Don't get mad at me for not writing Disney Middle School! I'm taking a break. I'm sorry. I kinda have writer's block for that story. I'm working on it... Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Happy reading!

-GWIP


End file.
